honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Sonic Forces
Sonic Forces is the 182nd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the platform video game Sonic Forces. ''It was published on January 9, 2018. ''Sonic Forces ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 800k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Sonic Forces on YouTube "From the studio that learned nothing from Sonic Mania." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Sonic Forces Script From Sonic Team, the developer who proved they learned absolutely nothing from Mania, ''comes the same mediocre 3D platformer for infants they've been making since the 90's. ''Sonic Forces In a year when SEGA put out their best Sonic game since the Genesis. Dive back in, to the garbage pile we've all become accustomed to, as you Sonic Force yourself to play through one underwhelming platformer level after the next. Full of flashy set pieces that shift perspective at a moment's notice that try to distract you from noticing that you're not actually doing anything because you can beat most of the levels by holding a direction and sometimes pressing "Jump". Cruise to the end of every level, where you actually have to play a video game, taking on over-the-top bosses that share a fatal weakness to hedgehog jumps, while also taking on the terrible, floaty controls. In a gaming experience that's so simplistic, it's about two steps away from just watching a Let's Play. Well, look on the bright side! At least it's only four hours long! Hold on... I'm being told that's also a bad thing... Thrill, as SEGA finally concedes to superfans of the franchise and officially lets them do the thing they've been doing on DeviantArt for the last decade, creating your own self-insert Sonic character. Then, slap together clothing options to create: ridiculous SEGA characters, the protagonist from Persona, or even a bargain bin Sonic with serial killer eyes, in a game of dress-up that's...actually pretty fun. Until you remember that the actual game you have to play is still Sonic Forces. ''Look at my sick hat, though! You know I'm a gamer because that's what it says on my hat! Save the world from the evil robot army of Robotnik once again, in one of the darkest timelines in the entire ''Sonic franchise. As Doctor Eggman takes over the world with extreme prejudice, torture Sonic before trying to kill him and murdering anything that gets in his way, in a story that would be super generic -- except now, every cutscene has your ridiculous ninja rave bear in it. Now, THAT is what I call great storytelling! So get out your chili dogs and prepare to go fast in a tepid 3D experience that hyperfocuses on one aspect of the game so much they forgot to fix the rest. But that rabid Sonic fans will probably love anyway, because it finally acknowledges their weird desire to live in a world of anthropomorphic animal teens. I bet in the next game, they'll finally just let you f*** Sonic. Oh, um...I'm being told someone already did that... Should've known. Starring: Gotta Make Trash; Spinning In His Grave; Fat Dr. Wily; Edgelord; Edgemaster; Knuck If You Buck; Miles Prower- It's like, "miles per hour", get it?; and Our Collective Nightmares. for Sonic Forces was 'The Fast & The Furriest: Tokyo Drift.']] The Fast & The Furriest: Tokyo Drift You ever tried image searching your name with the words "the hedgehog" after it? Turn SaveSearch on first. You'll thank me later. Trivia * There are several other episodes of Honest Game Trailers about Sonic games, including Sonic the Hedgehog ''and ''Sonic Mania. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Sonic Forces ''has a 97.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Realm Beyond Insight called the video "hilarious" and said it contained "a string of fantastic jokes." Zeb Jackson of Game Tyrant said the Honest Game Trailer "hits the nail on the head." Jackson also noted "hilarious comparisons are made between both the people who love the game and what you are capable of doing in the game, as well as pointing out the fact that one of the best Sonic games of all time came out in the same year. Give it a look if you are a fan of the series as it is definitely worth the watch." William Usher of CinemaBlend called the video "a quick three and a half minute romp through all of the failings found in Sega's Sonic Forces. The video starts absolutely harsh, holding nothing back... well, since it is an Honest Trailer. It points out how Sonic Team crafted a less-than-mediocre experience in Sonic Forces in the exact same year that an absolutely fantastic game like Sonic Mania came out, which was a true and through love-letter to the 16-bit Sega Genesis era of Sonic games." Usher also noted "The burns don't let up in the video, and Smosh rightfully points out how the game is so simplistic that it's "two steps away from watching a Let's Play". Ouch. Not everything is terrible about Sonic Forces and the Honest Trailer does give props where props are due, specifically with the character creation utility." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * Honest Game Trailer Runs Away From Sonic Forces ' - CinemaBlend article * 'Honest Trailer for Sonic Forces Hits the Nail on the Head - Game Tyrant article * 'Honest Video Game Trailers - Sonic Forces. ' - Realm Beyond Insight article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Platformers Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Japan Category:Sonic games